Edward Elric is a father? How!
by munkimu
Summary: Ok, so baisically, this is a kinda crossover. I'm using a lot from Avatar The Last Airbender, but not the characters.  Onto the summary!  What happens when an Avatar has to go into Central? Why? One shot EdwardXOC


(First, this is a semi-crossover of Avatar: The Last Air Bender and Fullmetal Alchemist. DIFFERECNCES: The characters from Avatar aren't in here. The powers of bending are simply being used. Second: There is more than one avatar, one for each element, all though they can control all the elements. Third: They're part of another country. Fourth: There are no rankings, the Avatars are the highest up, of course, but the other benders are at the same rank. Now, as for the story plot of FMA, it doesn't follow that. I'm only using the characters I am most familiar with, and since I'm just now to episode twenty something, I'm not sure of all the characteristics yet. It is simple enough to explain like this. Let's say Ed is 17 in this.)

Name: Natalie Anne Johnson

Age: 16

Looks: Black hair that comes to the middle of her back and green eyes, the typical looks of an earth bender. She has to wear her hair up, due to her bending. (Think of how Toph looks in the series, she has the pale eyes, but Natalie's not blind.) She's around 5' 4".

Personality: Witty, sarcastic, tomboy, and tough. She's got the typical earth bender's attitude. Tough, stubborn, and persistent. (Again, think of Toph. Just saying, she's my favorite character.) But she has Katara's motherly characteristics when it comes to her little sister, Jaycee Elizabeth Garner.

Other info: Her father, Xavier, died when she was one in a fire nation attack on the earth kingdom (Yes, I'm using their places too, and the war continued, even though Fire Lord Ozai got his bending taken away and Zuko took his place, ending the war.), so then her mother moved to the southern water tribe. She met Jaycee's father, Austin, there, and he walked out on them and their mother. She became the youngest fully realized avatar ever. She mastered all the elements at the age of 10, going into the top spot at the age of 13. Their mother died soon after she became the Earth Avatar, from a rouge fire nation group. The war ended when she turned 14, and the fire nation re-entitled someone for a position as the fire avatar. Jaycee is a water bender, all though she isn't a master at it yet. Natalie protects Jaycee with all her might. Jaycee has the typical water bender's physical appearance, with dark skin, dark hair, and blue eyes. Natalie has the power, like Aang to take away someone's bending (refer to the last episode: Sozin's Comet. *I forgot which episode the turtle lion thing comes in and teaches him.*). She wears the Earth Kingdom's colors, Green, tan, and brown, while Jaycee wears the water bender's light blue, dark blue, and white. Jaycee is three years younger than her, making her 13. The Avatars all wear their nation's crest on their necklaces. It looks like Katara's mother's engagement necklace, but instead of it being blue with the water tribe's crest on it, it's dark green with the earth nation's crest. Same for all of the others. Air's is light yellow with the air nomad's crest, fire's is red with the fire nation's crest, and water is exactly like Katara's. ( This is what Katara's necklace looks like: .net/fs70/i/2010/203/8/c/Katara_s_Necklace_by_pah_her_ this is the earth kingdom's crest: .com/image/earth%20kingdom%

This is all the crest's: . (Top left: Air, Top Right: water, Bottom left: Fire, and bottom right: Earth For those of you who have not seen Avatar: The Last Air Bender, this is what typical earth people look like: .net/fs24/i/2007/351/f/6/Toph_Collage_Wallpaper_by_Nikoko_ (Pic is of Toph) this is what typical water people look like: . (Pic is of Katara) This is what Air people look like: . (Pic is of Aang (Girls do have hair, their hair is a little farther back on their fore head, due to the arrow tattoo.) and this is what fire people look like: ./-5Q_o8lzUdIE/TXPn0u65w4I/AAAAAAAAAMo/25BU964Ny6I/s1600/scarless_zuko_by_kh_loz_er_ (it's Zuko, just without his scar on his left eye.)

So anyway! Like I said, Ed is 17.

*Story start*

*How you met*

"Jay?" I asked, walking into her room. It was time for her training with Kaya (Kai-ya). I looked around, she was nowhere to be seen. "Jaycee?" I asked quickly, noticing the small girl not being here. "Jaycee Elizabeth Garner!" I yelled. No response. "Shit!" I yelled and ran out. "What's wrong, Natalie?" Kaya asked. She is the Avatar of Water, also Jaycee's personal trainer. "I can't find Jaycee!" I yelled. "Nat?" Peyton asked. He's the Avatar of Fire. "What?" I snapped. "I was just going to say, check out in the city. You know how curious she is. She heard about the two strange travelers that came in for investigation for the state's military yesterday." "I TOLD EVERYONE NOT TO TELL HER!"I yelled and ran out into the streets. It started raining, and I looked down everywhere except… "The alley!" I yelled. She always went there when she couldn't find her way. I ran to the alley way beside the inn. I saw her with two other people, who I didn't recognize. "How do you do that?" One exclaimed. He was short, and blond while the other was in a full metal armor. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY SISTER?" I Yelled, hand full of fire ready to be shot at the blond. I could easily bend the other guy to where his armor didn't move. The guy looked back as I shot it at him. He pulled up a wall. "Whoa. You're a bender? THEN YOU SHOULD BE BACK AT BASE!" I yelled. I couldn't see his face, so I couldn't be for sure if he was one of my men or not. I ran over to Jaycee. She was busy practicing her water bending. I hugged her. "Sister?" She asked. "Jaycee, are you alright? Are you hurt?" I asked, searching her for any signs of abuse. "I'm fine," She giggled, "These two are the travelers I heard about!" She exclaimed, happily. "I don't care! You are not to be running around! You know it is forbidden for relatives of ANY of the Avatars family that AREN'T MASTER BENDERS to be outside the base alone! The fire squad could be anywhere!" I exclaimed. Then I looked at the two behind me. "And you two! If you're the ones who are investigating, you're supposed to be at base dealing with us!" I exclaimed. "Whoa. I heard that some of you had violent tempers." I glared. "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" I asked, angry at whoever this kid was that is messing with Jaycee. "Relax! We were just making our way over to see the benders here!" "Whatever! You two must be Edward and Alphonse Elric. I would have given you a warmer greeting, had you been at the military's base yesterday!" "What? Greeting? Aren't you a little young to be an Avatar?" Edward asked. "No, I'm not. I'm 16, though I became Avatar of Earth at age 13." I said, whipping my side bangs out of my pale green eyes. "Yeah, but it must take a long time to master the elements!" He exclaimed. "Actually, no. It doesn't. At least, not for me. Come, we must be getting back to base, and Jay, Kaya's waiting for you. You weren't there on time, and you know like I said, you need an escort. One of the masters. I would lighten the rule up for you, but you're not a master yet." I said. She pouted, then turned to the boys. "Excuse my sister. You should see her when she's with Allen." She giggled. "Hush up! You know he's got the opposite element of me, and he's a total stick in the mud." I exclaimed. "Now all of you, we're going to the base. NOW." I said dragging Jaycee from the puddle she was playing in. When we got to the base, she headed for the water bending area, while Kaya, Allen, Peyton, and I came into my office to settle things out with these two. "Man, do you think she's worse than Hawkeye?" Edward whispered to Alphonse. "Well, at least she doesn't have a gun." I turned around. "We don't use guns here. We use our bending to sort things out." I spat. "Man, did you guys mess with Jay or something?" Kaya asked. "Well, if that's her sister, we just saw her in the alley playing in water, and we thought that she was lost. "She was." I said. "You guys are so much older than this one. Are you sure she's an avatar?" Edward Elric asked. "Elric, watch your tongue, or I swear, I'll burn you, put you out, then squash you to death." They all sighed. "Typical earth bender." Allen sighed. "I'm sorry, what was that?" I asked, getting angrier by the moment. "He didn't say anything." Peyton said, covering his mouth up. I sighed. "Anyway, what does the state military want with us?" I asked. "They need a few to come over and help with something." Alphonse said. "Like what?" I asked. They looked at each other. "Well, there's been an outbreak with two groups joined. One from here." Edward explained. "Let me guess, they're fire benders?" "How did you know?" Alphonse asked. "Well, you see, this is the story. About seventeen years back, the fire nation lost their spot here, because the avatar at the time wanted to take over all of us. The war didn't end until about two years ago. But some of the benders still have it in their heads that they're better than us. They're called the fire squad. We use our bending to help, and if need be, like we'll be helping you, we use it for that." I explained. "Oh, so they're the ones who teamed up with the Ishbalans." "Oh, by the way, what position are you?" Kaya asked. "State alchemist." Edward said. "Nothing. I don't work for the military." Alphonse said. "So that's why you wanted to know how my sister manipulates water." I mumbled. "I see. Well, I'll come with since I'm the one with a bone to pick with them. They won't listen to Peyton, or any of the rest." I explained. "And they will to you?" Edward asked skeptically. "Yes, actually. I'm not afraid to use brute force on them." I said. "We'll leave tomorrow." I said. "Jaycee is coming with me." I finished. I walked out.

The next day we were on our way out of the city. "So, how can you tell an avatar out of the pack?" Edward asked. "You see my necklace?" I asked, pointing to the choker with my nation's symbol on it. "Yeah?" "Only Avatars have these. They don't do anything except tell you who we are." I said. We walked out the city gates. Jaycee walked closer to me. "Sister?" She asked. I looked down. "Yes?" "I'm scared." "Don't be. We'll be going into another city." "But the fire squad…" "Is there, I know. But you'll have extra protection there." I said. She sighed. I looked straight ahead to the place that I'd be calling home for the next two years.

*How it happened*

"No, no, no!" I exclaimed. "You're doing it all wrong!" I said over the phone to Kaya who was apparently dealing with some of my men. "You don't give them ANY slack. They should know that. Tell them, until I return, you're boss. When I return, they're in for it." She replied with a quick 'Yes ma'am' and hung up. I sighed and banged my head on the table. "You're going to mess up my desk. Besides we could use it for other- OOF." Colonel Roy Mustang was making another move at me. This time I slapped him by manipulating the water that had been sitting on my desk. "Try that again and see what happens." I said. "Natalie!" Ed came in saying. "What?" I sighed, exasperated. "It's them, they've got Jaycee!" He exclaimed. "How did they get so close to her?" I exclaimed even louder. "They took out the security!" He said as we ran down to the practice area I had set up. She looked scared out of her wits. "Jaycee! I taught you how to use blood bending! It's not against the law if it's in self defense!"I yelled, and used what I was telling her to do against the men that had a hold of her. I took them into custody. "You know the rule. You're bending is to be taken away." I said. They looked scared. "So you're the… the…" One of them started. "Yes, the heartless." Ed looked at me. "The heartless?" he asked. "Yes, that is what some call me, due to my ability to take away bending and anger issues." I said. "This looks creepy, so if you can't handle it, look away." I said. I took away the three benders abilities and walked off. "But, why?" Ed asked. "You didn't kill anyone." "In our country, taking someone's bending abilities is like a sin to some. To the avatars it's a useful skill that everyone else but the people who are getting their bending taken away is a great thing. An avatar with this skill only comes around once every hundred years." I explained. He just sat there with his mouth open. "Close your mouth. They got what they deserved. It's to protect the people." I said. "But how can it not bother you?" He asked. "When I was one, my father died because of a siege by the fire nation's war. They somehow got into our village. I detest every single one of them who still think they're better than everyone. Most of them are the soldiers from that war." I explained in further detail. Jaycee came running up to me. I hugged her. "Were you able to heal yourself yet?" I asked. "Yes, sister. I was." She smiled. "Good, now go do what you like." I said. "Really?" She asked in disbelief. "Yes. I feel like you can take care of yourself. Besides, the fire squad has dwindled down to about ten people now." I replied. She smiled and ran off, my guess, in search of Al. Those two were best friends. I sighed, exhausted, and went to my room, Ed close behind. I closed my door and he attacked my lips. I pushed him away. "What?" I exclaimed. "I want you." He said, huskily. "What do you mean?" I said, knowing full and well what he wants. He backed me up to a wall. "I'll show you." He said and kissed me again. This time, I gave in. He pushed me over to the bed, and well, things got heated up from there. ;)

(how you found out)

"Ugh..." I groaned as I puked for the billiionth time. "Ma'am?" Riza came in asking. "There's no reason to call me ma'am here, Riza." I said. "I have something for you, Natalie." She said. I looked at it. "WHAT?" I asked, temper flaring. It was a pregnancy test. "Yes, I thought you might be... erm... you know..." I sighed. "Fine." I said and took the test. Five minutes later... "NO. NOT NOW!" I exclaimed. I started crying. "Positive?" She asked. "Yes." I got out. "It'll be fine." She said. I shot up. I just realized that it's the day to leave. We had packed last night. "You leave today, don't you?" She asked. "Yeah..." I mumbled. "Are you going to tell...?" "No, I'm not going to tell him. He's busy with his own life, I don't need him to raise this child." I said. It had been about three or four months since then. I should have known, strange cravings, mood swings, morning sickness... It all made sense now. She sighed and walked out. Jaycee walked in. She took one look and gasped. "Yeah, I am." She squealed. "I'm going to be an aunt!" I groaned. I left as soon as I got word to our people that we had taken down the fire squad here, and that we'd depart and be there soon. When everyone found out, they were shocked, save Kaya. I had talked to her about how I felt toward the alchemist now. I was a legal adult, so I didn't have to worry about people thinking bad of me for being a pregnant minor.

(Ed's pov)

I was just in the mess hall eating lunch when news came to me that it was time for Natalie to leave. I sighed. Just when we'd started acting civil towards each other, and I actually knew she loved me back, she leaves. I hung my head. 'I shouldn't have acted on it... it would be better if I didn't know...' I thought. I left the mess hall quickly to try and catch her in time. When I got to her room, I opened the door and not to my surprise, she was gone. I looked all around, and asked, and finally someone knew, she had already left and was in her village.

Three years.

"Moooommmmmyyyy!" I heard my daughter, Eliza squeal. I picked her up. "What is it, baby girl?" I asked. "It's my birthday today!" She exclaimed. I smiled. She looked exactly like Edward. I started crying. "Mommy! Don't cry! Today is supposed to be happy! Happy happy happy!" I giggled. "It's not that, I am happy that my beautiful big girl is three, and growing up healthy." She squealed and ran off in the direction of Jaycee's room, where I heard laughing. I started crying into my hands even more, now that I could actually let it show. I had to be strong for her. The nickname of 'Heartless' went away, and I resented myself for not telling him about his child everyday. She deserved to have a father in her life. I know what it's like not to. "So, I heard you got rid of 'Heartless'." I jerked up at the sound of that voice. I slowly turned around. And sure enough, there he stood. "Ed...Edward..." I stated in shock. "Yup, the one and only!" He laughed. I started crying. "Whoa whoa whoa! Don't cry! I didn't mean to upset you! I thought you'd be happy to see me after three years!" "I... I can't say it... I can't say it enough... I'm sorry..." I started and broke down at his feet. He just stared at me. Eliza came out, Jaycee trying to catch her. She got an angry look in her eye. She walked up and kicked Ed on his flesh leg. "OW! YOU LITTLE BRAT!" He screamed before he looked down, then stood there in shock. "DON'T MESS WITH MY MOMMY MISTER!" She said and kicked him again. "I told you to stop!" He exclaimed. "NO!" Eliza said. I grabbed her, and pulled her into a hug. "Don't kick him, sweet heart." I said calmly. "But he made you cry." She said in her adorable little girl voice. "Sweetie, I've got some news for you both. I said, picking her up. "Edward, meet your daughter, Eliza Jaycee Elric." He looked at me. "You mean, me? As in I knocked you up?" He exclaimed. "Yeah, sorry if you didn't want me using your last name." I said, looking down. "No, no! It's fine! I'm just shocked. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked. "Because, you didn't need the burden." "Well, it's not a burden, and you didn't need to go about raising a child alone." He said. He picked her up and started crying. She had his golden hair and eyes. I looked down. "I already told you that I can't say I'm sorry enough. You had the right to know." I got out. She looked up at him, and cocked her head to the side. "I do look like him, don't I, Mommy?" She asked. "Yes, sweetie. Exactly like him." She hugged him. "I love you!" He laughed. "Well, that's a turn around from the kicking."

six more years.

"Daddy! Nate won't leave me alone!" Our now nine year old daughter said about her four year old brother. "Yeah, well you deserved it! You spilt orange juice on my coloring book!" Nate said. Nate looked like me, black hair and green eyes. His full name is Nathaniel Alphonse Elric. Funny thing? Eliza is the bender and Nate is the alchemist. Then our one year old twins, Annabelle Winery Elric, and Oliver Maes Elric, came crawling in. Their middle names were named after our friends. We decided to not have any more children after that. "Aw, Anna! Ollie! Come here." Ed said. They both looked like a combo of us, Anna having his golden blond hair and green eyes, and Ollie having my black hair and golden eyes. Edward loved our kids and promised never to walk out on us like his father did him and Al, and my step-father did me. Al got his body back, and Edward got his arm and leg back, Jaycee and Al got married, a month after we did, actually. They have a two year old boy named Joseph Edward Elric and a one year old girl Sarah Natalie Elric. We all got together once a week to have the kids play with each other, and after Riza and Roy got married, actually a year after us, and had their first daughter who is now eight, we get together with them, too, even if Ed and Roy can't stand each other.

Eliza Jaycee Elric:

.com/image/blond%20anime%20girl/Luna_?o=76

Nathaniel Alphonse Elric: (19)

.com/image/black%20hair%20anime%?o=3

Annabelle Winery Elric: (16) .com/image/black%20hair%20anime/NatsumiHonda/anime_?o=14

Oliver Maes Elric: (16)

.com/image/blond%20anime%20boy/Christ_?o=29


End file.
